Talk:Fox Fangs
Updated for 4/27 I updated this for 4/27, could still use some of the higher numbers. --Draygo Korvan 13:10, 27 April 2006 (CDT) LAME Interrupt is balanced because of Exhausting Assault needing to follow a Lead. Disrupting Stab can only be chained to one or the other. (T/ ) 01:47, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :I'd like to see all fox stuff able to hit through blind. That'd make them ridiculously strong without really touching other mechanics which would cause chain reactions. Balance dictates this wouldn't be done though :(. --Kale Ironfist 01:56, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::Make all Fox stuff "and you lose 1 condition" would be better, since there is no Fox Dual attack yet...Personally I like my last suggestion. Compared directly to Wild Strike - Wild Strike does more damage and ends a stance. This does big damage if it hits a Stance, but doesn't remove it. While damage over time still isn't the same, this would make Fox Fangs the better choice on a spiking Sin going against Stances. Stances that are really redundant to remove, like say Rush, are not much affected by Wild Strike removal. But getting big bonus damage from Fox Fangs, for not ending the stance? That's pretty win. (T/ ) 02:00, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::Nine Tail Strike cries because you forgot that its a fox dual attack. --Kale Ironfist 02:24, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::::It doesn't say Fox though. (T/ ) 15:38, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :::::but this is one of the best offhands out there, 1/2 cast ftw?! (76.123.132.25 23:05, 19 November 2007 (UTC)) :::::: Fox = Unblockable... Fang = Causes deep wound... Just add the fang part of the word to it ::::::: I think keep it how it is, but when compared with wild strikes faster recharge and no stance removal, this should do more, not less damage. Give us some reason, some circumstance, where this would be better than wild blow. It doesn't have to be much. --Mooseyfate 03:24, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Agreed. I like the remove condition part. Might actually make me consider this. Uberness 04:56, 6 June 2008 (UTC) The only reason I'm still using this myself is the fact it completes the Fox combo when paired with Golden Fox and Nine Tails. Cause foxes are cute. Really. Period. -- IGN: Angelo Silverwolf : Maybe set it up so that it causes deep wound on a critical hit. Or maybe remove unblockable and have it set up like griffon sweep, If hit causes +X damage, if blocked causes X damage and deepwound. Just feels like DW should be in there somewhere with a name like Fox Fangs. Deviant Priest 04:00, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::Make it cause Bleeding? DW is very strong for such an easy condition. (T/ ) 04:07, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :::The keyword "Fang" ought to indicate Deep Wound, following the taxonomy of dagger attacks. 04:12, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Rename it to Fox Claws, then. Unblockable combo is strong enough already... (T/ ) 04:17, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::::: Fox Claws: deals +5...25 damage. Unblockable. cause bleeding on critical strikes, 6 second recharge? Deviant Priest 04:33, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Time to update the notes Big buff. I'm removing the note about wild strikeGorbachev116 03:44, 7 August 2009 (UTC)